Aspidites ramsayi
Aspidites ramsayi is a species of snake found in Australia. Once common throughout Western Australia, it has become critically endangered in some regions. One of two species of Aspidites, the Pitless pythons, an Australian genus of the Pythonidae. They are known by the common names of Ramsay's python, Woma and Sand python. Western Australian Reptile Species at Frank O'Connor's Birding Western Australia. Accessed 20 September 2007. Mehrtens JM. 1987. Living Snakes of the World in Color. New York: Sterling Publishers. 480 pp. ISBN 0-8069-6460-X. Description Adults average 1.5 m (4.5 feet) in length. The head is narrow and the eyes small. The body is broad and flattish in profile while the tail tapers to a thin point. The scales are small and smooth and in appearance. The dorsal scales are smooth with 50-65 rows at midbody, 280-315 ventral scales, an undivided anal plate and 40-45 mostly single subcaudal scales. Some of the posterior subcaudals may be irregularly divided. The color may be pale brown to nearly black. The pattern consists of a ground colour that varies from medium brown and olive to lighter shades of orange, pink and red, overlaid with darker striped or brindled markings. The belly is cream or light yellow with brown and pink blotches. The scales around the eyes are usually a darker color than the rest of the head. A. ramsayi may reach a total length of 2.3 m, with a snout-vent length of 2.0 meters. Aspidites lack the heat sensing pits of all other pythons. Aspidites ramsayi is similar in appearance to Morelia spilota imbricata, but without an obvious neck. The colouration or desire to locate this species may lead to confusion with the venomous species Gwardar. Geographic range Found in Australia in the west and center of the country: from Western Australia through southern Northern Territory and northern South Australia to southern Queensland and northwestern New South Wales. Its range may be discontinuous. The type locality given is "near Forte Bourke" South Wales, Australia. The range in Southwest Australia extends from Shark Bay, along the coast and inland regions, and was previously common on sandplains. The species was recorded in regions to the south and east, with once extensive wheatbelt and goldfield populations. Conservation status This species is classified as Endangered (EN) on the IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. with the following criteria: A1c (v2.3, 1994) A species is listed as such when the best available evidence indicates that a population reduction of at least 50% has occurred over the last 10 years or three generations, whichever is the longer, based on a decline in area of occupancy, extent of occurrence and/or quality of habitat. It is therefore considered to be facing a very high risk of extinction in the wild. Year assessed: 1996. The Adelaide Zoo in South Australia is co-ordinating a captive breeding program for the species, and the offspring raised are being released back into the Arid Recovery Reserve near Roxby Downs in the states north. Many populations in the southwest of the country, since the 1960s, became critically endangered by altered land use. The sharp decline in numbers,without an authenticated record since 1989, was most notable in the Wheatbelt areas. Behavior Largely nocturnal. By day this snake may be found sheltering in hollow logs or under leaf debris. Feeding These snakes prey upon a variety of terrestrial vertebrates such as small mammals, ground birds and lizards. They catch much of their prey in burrows where there is not enough room to maneuver coils around their prey; instead, the woma pushes a loop of its body against the animal so it is pinned against the side of the burrow. Many adult womas are covered in scars from retaliating rodents as this technique doesn't kill prey as quickly as normal constriction.arkive.org Although this species will take warm-blooded prey when offered, Aspidites ramsayi prey mainly on reptiles. Perhaps due to this, species within the Aspidites family lack the characteristic heat sensing pits of pythons, although they possess an equivalent sensory structure in their rostral scales.http://www.intronet.com.br/clientes/rep/index2.php?var=viewAbstract&id=112 Reproduction Oviparous with 5-20 eggs per clutch. Females remain coiled around their eggs until they hatch, with the incubation period lasting 2-3 months. Captivity Considered to be more active than many pythons, as well as being a very docile and "easy to handle" snake, the Woma is highly sought after in the reptile, and exotic pet trade. They are one of the hardiest python species in captivity, often readily accepting pre-killed rodents. Although it is considered to be an endangered species, mainly due to the destruction of its natural habitat, this snake will breed in captivity. See also * List of pythonid species and subspecies. * . * . References External links *Woma Python Care Guide * Category:Endangered fauna of Australia Category:Pythonidae Category:Reptiles of Australia Category:Reptiles of Western Australia Category:Pet snakes cs:Krajta hnědohlavá fr:Aspidites ramsayi it:Aspidites ramsayi ja:ウォマ pl:Pyton żółtogłowy sr:Aspidites ramsayi zh:窩瑪蟒